Bonds of Youki
by Konoha's Seed
Summary: Sequel/continuation of "Secret Admirer". Hinata and Naruto become friends at a young age. After a surprising discovery, Hiashi takes Naruto in and allows him to live with the Hyuuga clan. How will this change Naruto's life?
1. Traning and Origins

**Summary: Sequel/continuation of _"Secret Admirer". _**Hinata and Naruto become friends at a young age. After a surprising discovery, Hiashi takes Naruto in and allows him to live with the Hyuuga clan. As a result, Naruto forms new bonds with his comrades, becomes smarter, and discovers new things about himself. How will this change Naruto's life? Naruhina, Sasusaku.

**Authors Notes: **This is my second fan fic. It's a continuation of my first one, the one shot "Secret Admirer". So, if you haven't read it, **Pleeeease click on my profile and read Secret Admirer first**, as it is important to the storyline and character development. The main pairing is naruhina, with some sasusaku later on, which will develop not to quick but not to slow. Hope you enjoy! Pleeeease R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto. He belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, the manga master of the universe. I am unworthy of his awesomeness.

* * *

**Bonds of Youki**

**Chapter 1: Training and Origins**

Three months had passed since Hinata and Naruto's rigorous training schedule had started. It would begin right after their academy classes, to 9:30pm, giving Hinata thirty minutes to get home and freshen up before seeing her father. The Training was divided into three parts: first was book studying, which consisted of strategy, science, math and other tools of the trade, second was chakra control/building exercises, and third was sparring.

After today's training was finished she said goodbye to Naruto and rushed home. She had to see her father every night before bed to ensure she met her curfew. Because this was almost the only thing Hiashi demanded of her, he was very angry when she was late. Hinata quickly rushed into the Hyuuga compound discarding her ninja sandals before entering. She ninja-dashed to her room and quickly put on a fresh pair of clothes, brushed her dark blue hair she was now growing long to impress Naruto, and dashed to her father's office. She knocked on the door and entered, maintaining her new-found air of quiet confidence. She saw her father sitting stoically behind his desk with his usual cold eyes gazing through her, looking for imperfections. But the fact was, no matter how hard Hinata tried, to her father she was one big imperfection. But that would soon change.

As Hinata sat down in front of her father, she glanced at the clock behind him. It read 10:05. _'Oh, No! I'm late! So much for trying to impress him.'_ She thought.

"You're late." Hiashi said harshly, still maintaining his stoic demeanor. Usually Hinata would look down in shame and stutter out a weak apology. But this time, she met his cold gaze head on with one of her own and remained silent waiting for him to continue. Noticing this, Hiashi narrowed his eyes.

"Care to explain the reason?" He asked.

"I'm sorry, father. I was training and didn't notice the time." She said firmly in her soft voice while looking Hiashi dead in the eye.

She hadn't broken the eye contact since she walked in the room. Hiashi didn't reply but instead continued to look into her eyes trying to stare Hinata down, waiting for her to break eye contact. But Hinata didn't break eye contact knowing what her father was trying to do. Hiashi then gave Hinata a cold stare that would leave ice-sickles forming on most jounin. But Hinata stood firm, and continued to stare intently into her father's eyes. It turned into a stare contest, neither moving an inch nor even _blinking_ for **five whole minutes.**To an onlooker, this would seem almost comical. The leader of the Hyuuga clan was in a stare contest with a ten-year-old. But it was serious. The room suddenly became so cold; anyone who stepped in would be frozen solid like in _"The Day After Tomorrow."_

They were interrupted by a knock on the door. "Hiashi-sama, I am sorry for disturbing you but Hokage-sama has called an emergency council meeting." A branch member said through the door.

"Thank you for telling me." Hiashi responded. _"He's calling a council meeting this late? It must be something serious." _Hiashi thought. Hinata smiled inwardly as Hiashi was the fist one to break eye contact.

"Do not be late again Hinata, your dismissed."

"I won't. Goodnight father."

"Goodnight Hinata."

Hinata bowed to her father then went to bed dreaming of her 'Naruto-kun'.

* * *

**At the Hokage Tower...**

Sarutobi sat in the meeting room along with all the other clan heads. The previous 'InoShikaCho' trio, Shino's dad, Tsume Inuzuka, and Hiashi all attended.

"The reason I called a meeting this late is because there is something important I need to discuss with you concerning Naruto Uzumaki." At the mention of Naruto's name everyone fell dead silent. Surprisingly, Hiashi did not agree with how Naruto was treated and believed he should be allowed to live normally.

"Cruel treatment of this boy will not be tolerated! You are the noble clans of this village. Under me, you set the example that the rest of the village should follow. The Fourth would be ashamed of how you treat his only child." Sarutobi said accusingly.

To say that everyone was shocked would be the understatement of the year. They were flabbergasted, especially Hiashi. He was on the same genin cell with Minato Namikaze (The Fourth), and they had an all too common rival/best friend relationship.

"He's Minato-kun's son!? How come I wasn't told? I never knew he was married." Hiashi said.

"Since his wife was already pregnant before their marriage, it wasn't publicized. I married them right before Naruto was born. His mother, Kushina Uzumaki, died after giving birth. As you all know, Minato never used a last name claiming he didn't have one. That was because he was the last of the Namikaze clan that had many enemies and did not originate in this village. However, he gave Naruto his mother's clan name when he was born, knowing he wouldn't live to tell him of his clan."

Hiashi didn't even have to think. He knew what he had to do.

"Hokage-sama, I request that I become Naruto's guardian and care for him under the protection of the Hyuuga clan." This wasn't a surprise seeing as how Hiashi and Minato were best friends. The rest were still getting over the shock of Naruto being the son of the Fourth.

Sarutobi chuckled. "I expected as much. The arrangements have already been made."

"Thank-you, Hokage-sama."

* * *

**The next day...**

Hiashi was surprised to find that Hinata was already gone when he awoke the next day. He would have to find Naruto and introduce him to the clan. So he set out to look for him.

There were no academy classes today, as it was the weekend. So, Naruto and Hinata devoted the first half of the day to training. They would start at six and finish at three and have fun the rest of the day. Naruto was determined to be Hokage and do anything to get there, while Hinata was determined to impress her father and be a strong heiress and future leader of her clan. Both Naruto and Hinata's chakra control improved. They could already climb trees and walk on water using chakra even though they were still in the academy. They would take their graduation test in two years which was one reason they trained non-stop. Hinata's Jyuuken greatly improved, her speed increased and her kicks were stronger. Her Byakugan was now fully activated, enabling her to see tenketsu (chakra points). Naruto focused on taijutsu and his speed increased dramatically, thanks to some unique training weights Hinata snuck from her clan's dojo. These extremely expensive specialty weights were so small and convenient they looked like fashionable wrist bands. Though they were small and unnoticeable, their weight increased dramatically when infused with chakra. Hinata had more weight on her arms while Naruto had more on his legs.

Hiashi activated his Byakugan and searched the entire village without moving an inch. He spotted Hinata and Naruto training near a pond. Or rather, _on _a pond sparring together while Hinata showed some impressive moves. This surprised Hiashi, not only the fact she was standing on water but fighting on it. This meant she could walk up trees as well. He hadn't taught her that, thinking she couldn't handle it being the weakling of the clan. Little did he know, Hinata had perfect chakra control. He decided to continue watching their training while he traveled to their location.

At the pond, Naruto threw some practice shuriken at Hinata. Flipping to the side, she dodged them, and then dashed towards Naruto. They engaged in a rather impressive taijutsu bout for their age. Hinata went for a double palm-strike/roundhouse kick Jyuuken combo to Naruto's chest and head. Her double palm-strike connected with minor damage for practice. But when she went for the roundhouse kick to Naruto's head, he blocked it with his forearms, leaving Hinata exposed. Then Naruto launched a low spinning kick to Hinata's support leg to counter, but she dodged it by hopping off that foot, leaving her in a laying-down position suspended in the air over the water. From that position, she brought both her feet in and spun her body rapidly. Then, still suspended, she kicked out with both feet into Naruto's chest, sending him flying back. She used the force of the kick to push off of Naruto, sending her into a twisting back flip, landing her back onto the pond. Hinata didn't even use her Byakugan during this part of training.

"Wow! That was amazing, Hinata-chan!" Naruto said after getting back on his feet. "You've got to teach me that." He added.

"Thanks, Naruto-kun." Hinata said, her confidence boosted by Naruto's praise. "Are you alright?" She asked with concern. It was just a sparring session and she didn't want to hurt him. So she limited the amount of chakra in her strikes. Still, the **Gentle Fist **was a very lethal taijutsu. Even sparring with it could be dangerous. However, Naruto still insisted she use it when they sparred. Just in case, Hinata studied medical ninjutsu every night before bed so she could heal Naruto if anything went wrong. Also, Naruto seemed to be able to take a lot of damage and heal very quickly.

"Yeah, I'm fine. You know I heal fast. Go ahead and us your Byakugan now, Hinata-chan." Naruto responded.

"Are you sure, Naru-kun."

"Yeah. Go for it Hina-chan. Besides, I'm getting my training, with you teaching me everything. You need to train with gentle fist so you can get stronger." Naruto insisted.

"Yes, your right. Get ready, here I come. **Byakugan!**" Hinata yelled as chakra-filled veins bulged around her eyes.

"_Man, she's strong. I know she's a natural born taijutsu specialist, but I've got to try and keep up with her."_ Naruto thought as he prepared himself for Hinata's attack.

* * *

When Hiashi arrived, he decided to continue watching there sparring session and hid himself 80 meters away behind some large bushes. He was shocked when he saw Hinata strike some chakra points on Naruto's body and do a spin kick to his stomach making him fall in the pond. Hiashi was suddenly brought out of his shock when he saw a kunai in the air aimed trait for his head. He ducked and it embedded itself strait into the tree behind him with a thud.

"_She can see this far already and see chakra points?! She really has been training!" _Hiashi thought but didn't let it show on his face. Hinata had noticed someone spying on them in the corner of her vision and thrown a kunai, focusing her Byakugan in their direction. (**A/N **A person yielding Byakugan has a limit to how far they can see in all directions at the same time. However, they can see farther if they focus in one direction.)

"Father?!" Hinata gasped as Hiashi entered the clearing.

"Hinata, I'm pleased to see your training. I came to talk to Naruto." Hiashi said calmly.

Hearing this, Hinata stood protectively in front of Naruto. Currently, she was the stronger of the two and could protect Naruto if anyone tried to kill him. Naruto looked at Hiashi in an untrusting way.

"Um, is he in _trouble _for anything, otou-san?" Hinata said, really asking if he came to hurt Naruto. Hiashi noticed all of this.

"Don't worry, Naruto isn't in any trouble. It seems you two have become friends. I have good news for both of you." He said with a small smile.

"_Father is smiling? He hasn't smiled since before okaa-san died. It must be really good news." _Hinata thought. She stepped aside and gave Naruto a small reassuring smile. This put Naruto at ease, Hiashi noticed.

"Hokage-sama has allowed me to become your guardian. Meaning you can live with Hinata and our family, the Hyuuga clan. This also means you will be protected from the villagers. I will care for you as if you were my own child." He said sincerely. Hinata was pleasantly surprised. The selling factor for both of them being they could live together.

"Really? I can be with Hina-chan?"

Hiashi nodded his head, smiling even more at the nickname Hitomi, Hinata's mother had used for her.

Hinata hugged Naruto then hugged Hiashi.

"Thank-you, otou-san!" Hinata said with her head on her father's stomach. Then she looked up at Hiashi with a huge smile.

"You've shown excellent progress with your training, Hinata. Since your Byakugan is fully activated, I will teach you some advanced techniques when we return to the compound." Hiashi said while putting his hand on top of Hinata's head. "Naruto, even thought you can't learn Jyuuken, the clan as plenty of equipment for extra training, including a large jutsu library." Needless to say, Hinata and Naruto were the happiest kids in the world.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **I know this chapter wasn't very interesting, but it was a necessary set-up for a really good second chapter. I promise to deliver next time. The action will come at the third chapter. By the way... I _need_reviews. They are my life force! I'm open for any suggestions and criticisms. So pleeeeeeeeeeeeease, **R&R!**

**Next Time: Chapter 2: Genin Cells: Let the Rivalries Begin!**


	2. Genin Cells: Let the Rivalries Begin!

**Author's Notes: **Just so you know I always have my stories mapped out in my head before I even type the first letter. This may be just chapter two, but I've already imagined everything up to chapter 10 in my head. I will write all my stories this way. This is just a little reminder that I won't abandon this story unless my readers want me to. You see, without reviews from you, the readers, I don't know if my story is good or bad. Somebody, please tell me! I need reviews! That way I'll know what to add, take out, or improve on to make my story more enjoyable for you, the readers.

It took _a lot _of creativity and brainstorming to come up with Naruto's bloodline limit. I wanted to give him a really cool and unique ability that wouldn't make him too powerful, too quickly. I also wanted to give him an ability that he could grow with and continue to perfect. Here's what I came up with. By the way...I'm withholding chapter 3, which has the action I promised, until I get at least 10 reviews. So pleeeeeeeeease, **R&R! **Don't make me beg. I hope you enjoy.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto. He belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, the manga master of the universe. I am unworthy of his awesomeness.

* * *

**Bonds of Youki**

**Chapter 2: Genin Cells: Let the Rivalries Begin!**

**_12 Years A.K. (After Kyuubi Attack)_**

Two years had passed since Naruto's adoption into the Hyuuga clan. He had met and became friends with Hinata's little sister, Hanabi. She always treated Naruto like a big brother now. Naruto enjoyed the big brother role and spoiled Hanabi to death. Though Naruto liked being Hanabi's brother, he didn't want to be Hinata's, for obvious personal reasons. He had also met Neji. They were on speaking terms and could tolerate each other, but they weren't friends. Neji respected Naruto as a strong Shinobi and a fellow genius, and Naruto likewise, but that was all. What prevented a friendship from occurring was Neji's adamant hatred for the Main Branch (which Naruto was considered a part of) and Hinata, which Naruto would _not _tolerate. In contrast, Naruto had established a very good relationship with Hiashi. Though he never had one, he considered Hiashi like an uncle and usually called him "Uncle Hiashi".

Both he and Hinata had become very strong and were easily the strongest and smartest in there graduating class. However, they both knew that the best student would be placed with the worst student. So, if they wanted to be on a balanced team, they couldn't let their academy grades show they were geniuses. So, they purposely made their grades just higher than average. Even though they were taking the genin test, they were almost chuunin level.

Living with the Hyuuga clan for two years had increased Naruto's skill and intelligence. He was now very observant, and quick thinking. Although he was still loud, he wasn't the class clown anymore. He learned some elemental jutsu, but he was a taijutsu specialist. He created his own taijutsu style unique to him. His most dangerous weapon was his _speed_. Definitely inheriting the genes of his father, when Naruto fought all you could see was a yellow blur. For this reason he was called "Kid Flash" by Hiashi. His speed was equal with Rock Lee's. Naruto was average height, just as tall as everyone else in his class (probably due to having a more well-balanced diet in the Hyuuga Clan than he would have had otherwise). He wore a form-fitting, white, long-sleeve jacket with red flames all around the bottom of it (Like the Fourth's coat) with a red swirl on the back. He always wore his jacket zipped up to his neck with a turtle-neck collar. For bottoms he wore simple, baggy black shorts and wore his ninja band on his forehead.

Naruto had a very unique ability and taijutsu style. Naruto was a master of sealing techniques (**Fuuinjutsu**) and could use his chakra to control almost all seals. But the most unique part of this bloodline limit, was that he could put seals on his own body, giving him temporary power-ups and special abilities. Since Naruto discovered his ability, he and Hinata no longer used the mini training weights. Instead, they used Naruto's **Sealing Style: Gravity Sealing Jutsu**, which placed a genjutsu over _all_ the body's muscles, inducing a feeling of dramatically increased gravitational pull. It was far more effective that weights because it affected every muscle. When they first started using the seal, they couldn't even stand up.

Hinata also had a unique style. Hiashi allowed her to create her own style seeing as the traditional Jyuuken movements weren't suited for her body. He also taught her the **Eight Trigrams **techniques. Hinata made her striking movements more quick and flowing to suit her flexible body and created her own Jyuuken stances called **Dancing Moon Gentle Fist**. Hinata's Byakugan also had a mutation which allowed her to see life forces and all the inner parts of the human body in perfect detail. This ability complemented her mastery of needles. Hinata wore a form-fitting, dark blue, hooded version of the jacket Naruto wore with silver flames and the Hyuuga clan symbol on the back, with matching dark blue, form fitting mid-thigh length shorts. She always wore her jacket zipped up to the collar bone with the hood down. Her dark blue hair has now grown past her shoulders, and she wears her ninja band around her neck.

Naruto and Hinata had passed the genin exam two days earlier. Mizuki had tried to trick Naruto in to stealing the scroll of forbidden jutsu by telling him he would automatically become chuunin upon learning one of the jutsu. However, from his training with Hiashi, Naruto wasn't fooled and knew he was lying. So, Naruto went along with it, but tipped of the Hokage after he stole the scroll and learned **Shadow Clone Jutsu**. By the time ANBU got there, Naruto had already learned he was the vessel for the Kyuubi and beaten Mizuki half to death.

**_Flashback..._**

"_Naruto-kun, are you alright?" Hinata said while jumping down to where Naruto was with the scroll; she had come with the ANBU. _

"_I'm fine, Hina-chan." Naruto responded with a sad look._

"_What's wrong Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked. While checking Naruto over with her keen eyes, she noticed his depression._

"_I found out why everyone hates me. The Fourth couldn't kill the Kyuubi and had to seal him inside of me at the cost of his own life to defeat it. Most of the adults in the village know." Naruto said with disdain._

_Hinata hugged Naruto. "I'm so sorry Naruto-kun." She whimpered._

"_You don't hate me Hina-chan?" Naruto asked._

"_I could never hate you Naruto-kun, you know that." Hinata responded looking him in the eyes. "No matter what's inside of you, your still the same Naruto that I admirer so much." Hinata said, earning a blush from Naruto. _

"_Thanks, Hina-chan" Naruto said._

"_Besides," She started with a small smile "I think foxes are cute." Naruto gave Hinata a big fox-like grin._

**_End Flashback_**

* * *

Presently, Naruto and Hinata had just arrived at the academy for the genin cell announcement. Hinata giggled watching Naruto and Sasuke have a glaring contest. While sitting on the other side of Naruto, Hinata briefly scanned Sasuke with her Byakugan.

"_Hmm... So he has higher average skill now, but has great potential, probably the Sharingan. He has a lot of hatred in his heart, which is probably a result of the Uchiha massacre. He seeks revenge on the person responsible." _Hinata thought.

While Hinata scanned Sasuke, she couldn't shake the feeling she was being watched. This was true as the entire classroom was currently being watched by Sarutobi and a few jounin through a crystal ball.

"Hmm... A rivalry. Those two should be on the same team. They could push each other to become stronger." A certain lazy one-eyed jounin said.

"Yes, your right Kakashi." Sarutobi said.

Just as Sasuke and Naruto were bringing their staring contest to new levels, their vision was blocked by two of Sasuke's most famous fan girls, Sakura and Ino, who were shoving each other.

"Here come the fan girls." Kakashi said lazily.

"Move forehead-girl, I'm sitting next to Sasuke!" Ino shouted.

"As if PIG, Sasuke likes me way better than you, so I'm sitting next to him!" Sakura retorted.

"Sasuke shouldn't be paired up with either of those two, after all, we wouldn't want him to go insane." Kakashi said. Sarutobi allowed Kakashi to have a say in Sasuke's teammates because, being the only sharingan user besides Itachi, he would definitely be training Sasuke.

"I agree. But considering the numbers, I'm placing one kunoichi per team which only leaves one other option."

After seeing Ino and Sakura, almost every female academy student in the class started shouting familiar things and shoving each other. Their noise was quieted by a soft but firm voice. "You're all an embarrassment." Hinata said firmly in her soft voice. "What?" Ino asked. "You're all an embarrassment to the kunoichi of Konoha!" Hinata said louder. "Who asked you?" Sakura said angrily as all the other girls turned to face Hinata. "Yeah!" they chorused in unison. "You're not behaving like kunoichi. Instead you're acting like a bunch of Barbie dolls." Hinata jabbed. All the girls were angry and shocked that this quiet kunoichi had the nerve to make fun of them.

Back in the "observation room", Kurenai had to cover her mouth to hide a snicker. "Ouch." was all Asuma said. "It looks like our young heiress has gotten bolder over the years." Kakashi said. "It seems she has." Sarutobi agreed.

Back in the classroom, Ino, Sakura, and the rest of the girls were furious. "Who do you think you are, you little-" Ino took an offensive step towards Hinata when Naruto's voice cut her off. "She's the Hyuuga heiress, and if I were you, I wouldn't take another step 'cause Hinata could kick all of your butts at the same time with her hands tied behind her back. " Naruto said while eyeing Ino with annoyance.

"First of all, if any of you had a brain," he started, looking at Sakura "which in your case is to big," he continued looking back at all the girls "you'd realize that Sasuke isn't interested in any of you. More than that," Naruto continued "if all you're after is Sasuke's attention, what are you even doing here? Do those head bands you're wearing even mean anything to you? Or are they just a fashion statement?" Naruto asked with disgust, eyeing Ino and Sakura incredulously. Ino and Sakura's mouths opened trying to retort, but nothing came out.

"It seems Hiashi brought him up well." Kakashi stated. "Indeed." Sarutobi replied, taking a puff from his pipe. "For Sasuke's sake, his teammates should be Naruto and Hinata." Kakashi concluded. Sarutobi nodded in agreement.

"Sakura has excellent chakra control and is a genjutsu type. She could learn a lot from me and her chakra sensing skills coupled with the Aburame's and Inuzuka's tracking abilities would make a great tracking team." Kurenai stated. "That's true." Sarutobi said. "So I guess that leaves me with the next generation of InoShikaCho." Asuma said. "As they say, 'if it isn't broken, don't fix it'." Sarutobi responded to his son. "You can go and announce the teams now, Iruka."

"Yes, Hokage-sama." Iruka replied.

Back in the classroom, Ino and Sakura were brought out of their speechless state by Iruka's voice. "Everyone, please take a seat as I announce this year's genin cells." he said.

Ino and Sakura both prayed to be on Sasuke's team, while Hinata prayed to be with Naruto. Noticing Hinata's anxiousness, he calmed her. "It's okay Hina-chan; I know we'll be on the same team." He reassured her. "For Team Seven: Hinata Hyuuga, Naruto Uzamaki, and Sasuke Uchiha." Hinata beamed, Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other, while Ino and Sakura glared daggers into Hinata. _"How come she gets to be on Sasuke's team? She doesn't even like him!" _Ino and Sakura both thought at the same time.

"For Team Eight: Kiba Inuzuka, Sakura Haruno, and Shino Aburame." _"Great, dog-boy and bug-boy. Could this get any worse?" _Sakura thought.

Ino seethed._ "Wait! That means I'm left with..." _

"Lastly, For Team Ten: Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka, and Chouji Akamichi."

"_Well at least Sakura's not with my Sasuke." _Ino thought. Shikamaru sighed. "What a drag."

"Team 7, you can go wait for your sensei in room 3B." Iruka said.

* * *

**One hour later in room 3B...**

"Geez, where the heck is this guy? We've been here for an hour already." Naruto complained. "He might be busy Naruto-kun; he is a jounin after all." Just as Hinata said this, a masked ninja with spiky silver hair and a head band covering his left eye stuck his head into the room. "Anyone here?" he said in a carefree tone.

"Yeah, we're here. But we shouldn't be considering how late you are." Naruto said annoyingly. Then Hinata scanned him. _"He's a jounin alright. He's got the Sharingan in his left eye."_ She mentally noted.

"Sorry, guess I got lost on the road of life." Kakashi said nonchalantly. The three genin sweat dropped anime-style. "Hey, you're the copy ninja Kakashi. You were a student of the Fourth Hokage." Naruto said. "I'm honored that a genin has heard of me. Yes, I was a student of the Fourth." Kakashi replied. This caught Sasuke's attention. "Well you just wait and see 'cause I'm going to surpass the Fourth one day!" Naruto stated proudly.

**_Flashback..._**

**_In the Hyuuga Compound..._**

"_Hey Naruto, what are you doing here? This is a special dojo in which only Hyuuga clan members are allowed." Neji Hyuuga asked Naruto with a huff. "I've been living here for two years now, Neji, what do you think I am?" Naruto shot back. "Hn. Like I'd buy that. Lord Hiashi would never let a non-Hyuuga ever step foot in this room, let alone train here." Neji retorted. Naruto growled. He had just woken up this morning and Neji was already getting under his skin._

"_Show some respect Neji." Neji turned to see Hiashi standing behind him. "You're speaking to the son of the Fourth Hokage." Neji's mouth went agape. _

"_Yeah-" Naruto cut himself off. Then the shock set in. "SAY WHAAAT!!"_

"_I'm sorry Naruto, but I couldn't tell you until you became a ninja. His last name was Namikaze, but he never used it because of your clan's reputation. You are the last of your clan. I'll explain more during dinner. Remember, this must remain a secret." Hiashi said. "Don't you have training Neji?" Neji nodded and left dumbfounded. Hiashi then left Naruto to his thoughts._

_Naruto blinked a few times, then it registered. "I'm the son of the strongest Hokage! I do look a lot like him but I didn't think we were related. That means my father sealed Kyuubi inside of me! Now it makes sense." Naruto thought. "I'm going to be the greatest Hokage!"_

**_End Flashback_**

"I think I'm starting to like you guys. Meet me on the roof of this building and we'll start the introductions." Kakashi said then vanished in a cloud of smoke and leaves.

* * *

**_On the roof..._**

"Alright, now we can begin the introductions. State your name, likes, dislikes dreams, hobbies, goals, etc. I'll start. My name is Kakashi Hatake. I'm a jounin. I like reading, I dislike anyone who disrespects the Fourth, my hobby is reading and I don't have any dreams or goals at the moment. You can go next Naruto."

"My name is Naruto Uzamaki, I like training with Hina-chan, and ramen, my hobby is collecting different types of ramen, I dislike people who hurt Hina-chan, who dislike ramen and disrespect my village. My dream is to become Hokage!" Kakashi smiled. "You can go next princess." Hinata blushed.

"My name is Hinata Hyuuga. I'm the heiress of the Hyuuga clan. I like training with Naruto-kun and my little sister, I dislike people who hurt Naruto-kun, and my dream is to become the strongest of my clan and help Naruto-kun become Hokage."

_"Hmmm... Interesting." _Kakashi thought, and then looked to Sasuke.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I don't have any likes, I dislike weaklings, and my goal is to resurrect my clan and kill a certain someone." Kakashi frowned at this.

"Well, I guess that raps everything up. Meet me at training ground 7 tomorrow at 7:00 in the morning for a survival training exercise. Oh, and I suggest you don't eat breakfast. Farewell." Kakashi said then vanished in a cloud of smoke.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **All the action is up next, so please stay tuned...**R&R!!**

**Next Time: Chapter 3: The Bell Test and a C-Ranked Mission!**

Peace ya'll, I'm out.


End file.
